Picture
by Bent137
Summary: Songfic Based on Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock's song Picture. Rory and Jess are reminded of each other. : [Complete]
1. Chapter One: Jess

**Title: **Picture  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R, for the lyrics mostly.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gilmore Girls, MTV, Kid Rock, Sheryl Crow, or their song "Picture"  
**Author's Notes: **This is a future fic, it takes place 3 years after graduation and yes there will be a sequel..... infact I started the sequel before I even started this. Oh and for the record, Jess is 21, Rory is only 20.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season's One or Two, as well as events that may never happen.

Chapter One: Jess

Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

Jess Mariano tipped the glass back letting the liquid burn the back of his throat. Satisfied for the moment he sat the glass back on the bar. The bartender approached him, "Another?"

"Yeah, sure," Jess said halfheartedly, pulling out his wallet. The bartender poured more whiskey into Jess' glass and accepted the bill Jess held out to him. Jess fell back into his silent state of reflection as the bartender walked away.

"A Cosmopolitan please," said a distinctly feminine voice, jerking him out of his reverie. Jess glanced to his right in time to see a pretty brunette settle herself onto the stool next to him. He turned back and went back to trying to figure out why the left side of his body seemed to be pulsating. He guessed it could either be the liquor or the bass speaker a mere foot to his left. "Hi," the voice said again. Jess turned his head quickly to look at her. Once she stopped being blurry, and became more focused he realized she was looking at him.

"Hi," Jess replied.

"I'm Sandy," the woman said, extending her hand.

"Jess," Jess took her hand and gave it a brief shake.

Sandy reached for the drink the bartender had set in front of her. "Jess," she contemplated. "I used to have a friend named Jess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except she was a girl."

"Oh. So I imagine it was short for Jessica."

"Yeah." They were silent for a moment, each drinking their drinks. "So, Jess," Sandy began, "What do you do?"

"I work for MTV," Jess said.

"Is that what you tell all the ladies?" Sandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Does it work on the others?"

"Not usually." Jess shrugged.

Sandy smirked, "Then why do you keep using it?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Oh," Sandy said, her smirk disappearing. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Jess said as he played with his drink. "I get that a lot."

"I'd imagine," Sandy agreed. "So, what do you do there?"

"I'm just a low man on the totem pole, I help out wherever and whenever they need it. Usually with security or production. I don't do it often though, I'm just a backup."

"That's still kind of cool."

"Yeah, They've had me help out with some of the big events, like the VMA's and New Years Eve Bash." Jess shrugged. "It suits my lifestyle, I wouldn't want it any other way really."

"Why not?"

"Most of the time I'm in school, and when I'm not I'm either working for MTV or working at the used bookstore around the corner from school."

"Oh," Sandy sipped her drink, "Where do you go to school?"

"City University."

"Cool, I have some friends who went there."

"Oh."

"What year are you in?"

"Third," Jess said drinking some of his whiskey.

"Oh, what are you majoring in?" Sandy asked.

"Adolescent Education."

"That's nice. So have you ever met any stars?"

"Carson Daly, and Kid Rock."

"That's cool."

"Yeah," Jess agreed. They were silent for a moment before Jess finally grew tired of the seedy bar. "So, you want to come back to my place?"

"Sure." Sandy and Jess gathered their things and walked out of the bar.

*************************************************

Jess fumbled to get out of bed in the dark. In his haste to get to the bathroom he knocked a few things off of a shelf. When he returned he crouched and picked them up to return them to the shelf. One item was a book, a copy of Oliver Twist. From it fell a 3x5 Photograph. He picked it up, sat on the bed and examined it in the pale moonlight streaming through the window. He remembered when it was taken, so well in fact he could practically see the breeze tousling Rory's hair. It was just before Graduation, and in celebration of passing their finals they had gone to the beach, him, her, Lane and Dave. Lane had taken the picture, and had done a wonderful job. Rory had been playing tag in the surf with Jess and Dave when Lane had taken a break to get her camera to record the moment. In this particular picture Rory was beaming, mid-laugh as the waves crashed around her, the spray landing on her body and glistening. Just the sight of her, and the memory of that happy day, brought back the memory of the weeks that followed, the weeks when everything came crashing down around them, just like the surf had crashed against the shore that day. The memories were enough to bring Jess to tears. Sandy made a whimpering sound as she rolled over, and Jess looked down at her. His eyes then returned to the picture, and sighing he resolutely shoved the photo back into the book and got up. He walked to his closet and shoved the book into the farthest corner of the shelf above his clothes. He closed the door and slipped back into bed next to the warm female body, one of many that had frequented the bed since he had moved in.

I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you   
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her


	2. Chapter Two: Rory

**Title: **Picture  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R, for the lyrics mostly.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gilmore Girls, Yale, Kid Rock, Sheryl Crow, or their song "Picture"  
**Author's Notes: **This is a future fic, it takes place 3 years after graduation and yes there will be a sequel..... infact I started the sequel before I even started this. Oh and for the record, Jess is 21, Rory is only 20.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season's One or Two, as well as events that may never happen.

Chapter Two: Rory

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights

"Here honey, I brought you a drink," Lorelai Gilmore said handing her daughter, Rory, a glass.

"Thanks mom," Rory smiled at her mother and brought the glass to her lips.

"So what do you think of the wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it's one of the more interesting weddings I've been to," Rory sipped her drink, "I also think you gave me your glass."

"What makes you think that?" Lorelai asked.

"The presence of alcohol."

"You turn 21 in about 4 months anyways."

"4 months, 14 days, but who's counting?"

"Apparently you are," Lorelai sipped her own drink. "It's just a little wine. What do you think?"

"It's okay I guess," Rory sighed. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a drinker."

"It's an acquired taste."

"If I have to acquire a taste for something I don't want it, that's my main reason for not eating lobster."

"That and it had eyes." Lorelai grinned.

"Mom," Rory rolled her eyes, "a steak had eyes too but I don't see that stopping us."

"It doesn't see it stopping us either, mostly because it's eyes are gone. Whereas the lobster's eyes are right there, staring at you, watching you eat. Kind of like on Buffy."

"I worry about you some times." Rory sighed again and looked out over the Inn's yard. There were people dancing, and laughing, and beautiful floral decorations all over. Rory smiled and waved at a blonde girl wearing a teal bridesmaid dress, whom was approaching her. "Hi Melody," Rory said.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai," the girl greeted with a British accent.

"How's your sister doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, William is annoying her already. I tried to warn her that he was a wanker, but she wouldn't listen and it's too late now, the knot has been tied, the ball and chain attached and..." she paused thoughtfully, "well I can't think of another."

Rory smiled apologetically, "We'd better get heading back to the dorms though Melody."

"Grand, I can't wait to get out of this bloody awful dress. Didn't my sister ever watch _The Wedding Planner_? Does she not realize that teal is the color of gangrene?"

Lorelai grinned, "At least she didn't choose _I Honestly Love You _as their song."

Melody rolled her eyes, "She wanted to, but William said that _Sexual Healing _was a much more inspired choice and was hip for this generation. I'm not sure exactly which generation he thought this was, but watching Mum almost have a coronary was brilliant." Rory and Lorelai laughed. "Let me just give the bride and groom their well wishes and say goodbye to my Mum and Dad and I'll be ready Ror. Which reminds me, they would like a word with you Lorelai."

"Okay then, I will come with you," Lorelai said. She hugged Rory, "Call me tomorrow okay?"

"I will," Rory said. "I'll wait right here for you Mel."

"Good, don't you dare leave with out me." Melody and Lorelai began to walk away when suddenly Mel stopped and turned back. "The bride has been kissed!"

Rory laughed and shook her head, "Kind of lame, but okay."

*********************************

Rory sat in the passenger seat watching the scenery go by as Melody drove, chatting although Rory had no idea what about as she wasn't really listening.

"Rory, are you okay?" Melody glanced at her, concerned.

"What?" Rory looked up. "Oh, yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, that was not a nothing. That was a something, and since you were so ignoring me I deserve to know."

Rory looked at her and sighed, "I was thinking about Jeff."

"I see."

"We're going out again tonight."

"Ooooo, I won't wait up."

"Melody!" Rory chastised the girl and was silent a moment before relenting, "I think that's a wise idea."

Melody cast a sidelong glance at Rory, "You go girl."

Rory blushed and settled back into the seat.

*****************************************

Melody looked up from her desk when a blouse hit her in the head, "Hey!"

"Sorry," Rory said, her voice muffled by the clothes surrounding her as she dug through her closet.

"You know, I expect this from me, but not from you. What's going on?"

"I can't figure out what to wear tonight," Rory whined, turning and facing the other girl. "Nothing seems right."

"Okay, well where are you going?"

"To dinner and a movie."

"Dinner where?"

"He didn't say."

"Great," Melody stood up. "So I would go with casual chic or shabby chic if you will." She eyed the pile of clothes before plunging her hand into it and pulling up a pale blue skirt with pale green and yellow diagonal stripes. "Wear this with," Melody paused a moment looking around before picking up the blouse that had hit her in the head. It was white with a ruffled neckline, "With this." Melody handed Rory the blouse and sat back down at her desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and wear that underwear set you bought when we went shopping in March."

"The white lace with pale pink flowers?" Rory asked as she began putting the rest of her clothes away.

"Yep," Melody confirmed. "Don't forget pantyhose either."

"Mel, you're a lifesaver."

"Oh, what flavor?"

Rory grinned at her, "Cherry."

"Are you implying I'm virginal or that I'm a car?"

"Is it possible to be a virginal car?"

"Oh real cute. Keep it up and I won't pick out your shoes."

"You'd do that?" Melody groaned as Rory finished hanging up the clothes. "Because really that'd be great since I have to go take a shower."

Melody waved her hand, "Go, shower, I'll pick out shoes and set them on your bed, then I am going downstairs so I won't have to subject myself to further torture."

"Thanks Mel," Rory bounded out of the room as Melody got up and walked to Rory's closet. She studied the shoes on the floor a moment before choosing a pair of white sandals and setting them on Rory's bed. She grabbed her books and walked out the door, shutting it safely behind her.

***************************************************

"That was a good movie," Rory said as Jeff unlocked his apartment door.

"Yeah it was." He held the door open and she walked through. He followed her, shutting it behind him. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be great right about now. That popcorn was salty."

"Okay." He walked out of the room and Rory sat in a chair fishing her cell phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" Melody asked groggily when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mel, did I wake you?"

"Actually you did, but it's okay my Psych book thanks you."

"Fell asleep at your desk again?"

"Yeah."

"I was just calling to see if there were any messages."

"Nope, this is the first time the phone's rang since you left."

"Really? Wow."

"So where are you?"

"Jeff's apartment."

"Oh. In that case I definitely won't wait up. Although, remember we have our Psych final tomorrow afternoon."

"I remember," Rory said. "I've already done most of the studying, I'll just do some more in the morning." Jeff walked back into the room and handed her a glass of water. "I gotta go Mel, talk to you later."

"Bye Ror, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rory hung up her phone and smiled at Jeff. "Just checking my messages."

"Oh, is there anything urgent? Because I plan on keeping you here for a while."

"Nothing too urgent, although I do have to be back tonight."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to hurry up with my plan," he took her hand and pulled her up from the chair.

"What plan?" Rory asked as he led her towards his bedroom.

"The one where I make you very happy."

"Already it sounds promising."

***********************************************

Rory winced when she accidentally knocked her purse off of the nightstand, half of it's contents spilling onto the floor. She reached down and carefully picked it up before grabbing some of the items that had fallen out. She began placing them back into the purse, shuddering at the cold air grazing the flushed skin of her back. She paused when she picked up a picture. It was of Jess, it had been taken when they had gone to the beach, she wasn't sure who by. A flash of anger flowed through her, remembering, briefly, what had happened before she'd left Stars Hollow.

***

Rory searched the ground for a small stone to throw at the window. She spotted one and scooped it up, pulling her arm back and releasing it, hoping it'd hit it's target. It didn't, it hit the fire escape. But apparently that was enough noise because the window opened as she was searching for another stone.

"Rory?" Jess' voice called.

"Yeah, it's me," Rory called, "I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right down." The window shut again and Rory walked around the building to the front door and pressed her face against the cool glass, peering inside for signs of him. Suddenly the curtain moved and light spilled out into the diner for a moment. It grew dark again as Jess approached the door. He clicked off the lock and opened it for her. Shutting it and locking it again once she'd entered. He took in her skirt and blouse and distraught look and immediately headed for the coffeemaker. "I'll make you some coffee and we can sit in the kitchen and talk." Rory nodded, watching as he set about making some coffee. He grabbed a mug for her and walked to the kitchen, turning on the light inside. He looked over at her, "Come on." She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he dragged two stools over to a counter. He set the mug on the counter and turned to her. "Have a seat, I'll go get the coffee." Rory watched him leave the room before climbing on top of the stool.

She was staring into her mug when he returned. He approached her and carefully poured some coffee into the mug. She wrapped her cold hands around the mug and lifted it slowly to her lips. She took a deep breath, enjoying the aroma, before carefully sipping the hot beverage. Jess watched her, waiting patiently until she was ready. When she was she turned to him. "They fought again."

"Who did?"

"Mom and Grandma."

"What about this time?"

"Yale, as usual," Rory said bitterly. "Mom can't understand that it was my choice, my decision. Not Grandpa's or Grandma's, and even not hers. Mine."

Jess nodded, "How bad was it this time?"

"Really bad, we didn't even get through the salad."

"Was she trying to pick a fight? Had she had a bad day?"

"No, actually mom was being civil, quiet and a little aloof, but civil. Grandma brought it up."

"I see."

"Mom forbade me from speaking to them, ever again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"She had a tomato on her fork, and was gesturing so wildly it flung off and hit the curtains, leaving a big red spot." Jess chuckled. "It was a total accident, but she was blamed for it of course."

"Sounds about right."

"Then she just got up and stormed out, and I ran after her. We got in the jeep and drove home. It was on the way that she forbade me to speak to them again."

"So I guess it was really bad."

"Yeah," Rory paused. "I don't know what to do, I was getting so used to them being involved in my life." She paused and took a heavy breath, blinking rapidly. "Mom can't understand it, or maybe she doesn't want to understand. She was just so hurt by them that she very nearly hates them." Rory looked at Jess, tears shimmering behind her eyes. "I don't hate them, I never could. I just don't know what to do. She's my mom, and I love her." A tear slowly trickled down Rory's cheek as Jess slid off his stool and wrapped his arms around her. She cried softly into his shoulder as her stroked her hair and back. He pulled softly away and kissed her forehead before capturing her lips with his own.

She responded with equal passion, for she didn't know what else to do but to lose herself in it, just to stop the ache. Her arms slid around his waist and under his shirt, trailing up his back before finding their way around to his chest. Her cold fingers dancing over his nipples before finding their way to his abs, causing him to moan lightly into her mouth. He pulled away slightly, looking her in the eye. "Rory," he said her name softly, half questioning, half warning. She dragged her pointer finger's nail over his abs again, trailing to his belly button and the top of his jeans. He closed his eyes and made a noise similar to a whimper before returning his lips to hers once more as his hands journeyed under her silky blouse, to feel even silkier skin.

***

Jeff snorted in his sleep, startling Rory out of the memory. She glanced behind her and then turned back to the picture with a light sigh. She tucked the picture back into her purse, along with the last of the fallen items and reached for her clothing that was scattered nearby on the floor. She shoved her stockings, underpants and bra into her purse and quickly pulled on her skirt and shirt. She glanced around quickly and grabbed her purse before standing up. She tiptoed towards the door, scooping her sandals up along the way and crept out of Jeff's apartment. She shut the door silently behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. 'I can't keep doing this,' she thought, pushing herself away from the door and making her way down the hall. She pushed the button for the elevator, and entered when it arrived, empty. She hit the button for the lobby and waited until the door shut to pull on her sandals.

I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been   
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him


	3. Chapter Three: Old Friends

**Title: **Picture  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R, for the lyrics mostly.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gilmore Girls, Yale, Kid Rock, Sheryl Crow, or their song "Picture"  
**Author's Notes: **This is a future fic, it takes place 3 years after graduation and yes there will be a sequel..... infact I started the sequel before I even started this. Oh and for the record, Jess is 21, Rory is only 20.

Mucho Gracias to Chris for betaing all of this fic, and hopefully she'll be able to beta the sequel as well. A round of applause for Chris please.

**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season's One or Two, as well as events that may never happen. **_THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON THREE._** If you do not wish to be spoiled turn back now.

********Spoiler Space***********

(((((((((SPOILER SPACE. Turn back now if you do not wish to be spoiled.)))))))))))))

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LAST WARNING. Proceeding WILL Spoil you.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter Three: Old Friends

__

I saw you yesterday with an old friend 

She wasn't prepared.

She was not prepared at all for what would await her at home. It was her first morning back and she'd woken earlier than her mother. She knew better than to disturb her mother's sleep, but she was hungry. So she quickly jotted down a note and taped it to the coffeepot, where she knew Lorelai would see it. Making sure it was securely in place she grabbed some money and walked out the door. She enjoyed the warm summer air as she walked to Luke's it was just the right amount of heat and humidity, although the day promised to only gain in both. It would end up being a day to be lazy or go to the mall where it was air conditioned. She smiled and waved hello to the few people out this morning. She greeted Taylor as she walked past Doose's where he was sweeping the sidewalk. He offered a greeting of his own, welcoming her home for the summer. As she approached Luke's, Rory stared at it, drinking in it's appearance. She smiled at the sight of the hardware sign and the coffee cup over the door. She looked in through the large windows, her eyes searching for Luke. She missed him and wanted to surprise him. She searched the diner, but didn't see him. She found that this was because he was in the kitchen. He emerged from there, clad in his usual plaid, balancing two plates. He deposited them to two people at the counter and walked over to the stairs. Rory reached out and grabbed hold of the handle to the door. She pulled it open, the bell ringing out a welcome, and stepped inside. Only to freeze as Jess emerged from behind the curtain, arguing with Luke.

***

Rory climbed through her bedroom window and turned on a light. She shut the window as quietly as possible and pulled a small book out of her bedside table. Smiling to herself she grabbed a pen and opened the book. She chewed thoughtfully on the pen cap a moment before realizing what she was doing and stopping. After thinking a moment longer she began writing. Soon the pen was flying across the page as she poured her heart out, pressing down harder when her anger at her mother, and in turn her grandparents, flared. After quite some time she finally closed the book and exhaustedly set it on the bedside table. She changed quickly into some pajama's and turned out the light. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

***

Jess was staring at her, causing Luke to turn. "Rory!" Luke exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face. He came over and hugged her. She hugged him back, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She had missed him so much, he was more of a father to her than her father was.

"Hi Luke," she said quietly when they pulled apart.

"It's good to see you back," Luke said, moving towards the counter, "Do you want some coffee?"

Rory glanced over his shoulder, Jess was gone. "Uh, sure. Some pancakes too if that's not to much to ask." She followed him to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Coming right up," Luke said, setting her coffee in front of her.

It was the same old same how have you been

She was back. On some level he'd knew that she would be, but he'd tried to convince himself that this was the summer she wouldn't be here. She'd have an internship, good for her! Sometimes though he thought maybe she'd be taking summer classes, which would be typical. But no, no internship, and no summer classes. Just her, here, back in Stars Hollow, with him, here, but not with him. Probably not even speaking to him. The thought made him frown as he opened the door to Luke's apartment. Could he deal with it? Decidedly not. Things were too complicated. He sat on his old bed and reached for his book as a thought hit him. Would she ignore him? She was too nice for that. Could she hold a grudge for that long? Granted, she had every reason in the world to. However, he didn't think she would. That would be worse. Having to talk to her, friendly small talk. Bubbling with sexual tension and not so hidden innuendos until their passion erupted into an equally fiery war of words. He could see it now. She'd come into the diner, wanting coffee, he'd serve her. They'd ask how they'd been. Same old, same old. Then they'd relax a little, as they were prone to do around each other. They'd begin heated discussions of literature with thinly veiled alternate meanings. One would get mad, the other would get defensive, they'd fight and both stomp off feeling guilty and unfulfilled, but too proud to apologize. For they never apologized, only forgot. Brushed it under the rug like the incident never even happened.

***

Jess crept back up to the apartment, making sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Luke. His uncle's snore's reached his ears after he shut the door and Jess visibly relaxed as he made his way to his bed and fell onto it. Clawing at the covers, trying to burrow back into the now cold mattress. His exhausted body thanked him as his eyes closed and he drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

***

Jess groaned remembering the night. He had a feeling this summer was going to be something akin to hell.

Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray

Rory was sitting in the gazebo reading when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. She looked up and saw Lane climbing the steps of the gazebo. "There you are," Rory said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Lane replied, "Dave and I lost track of time." She looked down sheepishly.

"At least you were having a good time. You deserve it," Rory said with a smile.

Lane smiled back, "Yeah, I guess I do. So, how much do you hate being here right now?"

"What do you mean? Where would I rather be than with my best friend?"

Lane sighed, "Well, I mean with Jess being here and all, it must be hard on you."

Rory grimaced before conceding, "It is, things are awkward. Between me and Jess, that is."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, not yet."

"Then how can it be awkward?"

"I'm pretty sure turning in the other direction and practically running away whenever we see each other is considered awkward."

"You did that?"

"We both did."

"Weird, Jess doesn't seem the type to avoid confrontation."

"Normally he isn't, but I guess I'm special."

Lane rolled her eyes, "You're special alright. Have you talked to your mom about it yet?"

"Not really," Rory shrugged, "It did come up the other night. We walked into Luke's for dinner and he was there, busing a table."

"What'd Lorelai say?"

"Nothing but the obvious," Rory adopts an imitation of her mother that's nearly dead on, "'It looks like Stars Hollow's favorite delinquent is back in town.' When I gave her 'the look' she just went 'what?' Of course with her voice, he heard her and looked over. It was embarrassing."

"I bet."

"I take it she's still not over it?"

"She'll never be over it."

***

Lorelai, looking upset, walks into Rory's room and finds she's not in her bed. She sighs and picks up Colonel Clucker and lays back on Rory's bed.

"Where's Rory, huh?" Lorelai spies the book sitting on the bedside table and picks it up "Maybe you know mister book." Lorelai opens the book to the page marked and begins reading. "Oh wow, her diary!" Lorelai settles back against the pillows and keeps reading but stops after a second to look at Colonel Clucker, "This is wrong isn't it?" She cocks her head as if listening, "My thought as well." Lorelai turns back to the book and keeps reading. As she reads her facial expressions change to anger, shock, confusion, hurt, and back to anger. She slams the book shut and jumps up. Running out the door with the book still in her hand.

***

"I still can't believe she read my diary," Rory says as Lane shakes her head. They're quiet a moment before Rory speaks up, "So, you want to go to Luke's and get some lunch?"

"Sure."

You reminded me of brighter days

When Luke asked him to go to the market and pick up some more cream, because he ran out, Jess did not expect this. He had taken the money from Luke, backed out of the diner door while listening to Luke. It was when he turned around his day took a turn for the worse. He ran, quite literally, right into Rory. They both backed up quickly, Jess's back hitting the door.

"Ow," Rory said, rubbing her arm.

"I tried to warn you," Lane said with a shrug.

"If I hadn't been looking at you I'd have seen," she paused to turn and look at who had bumped into her, "him."

"I'm sorry," Jess said.

"What's your excuse?" Lane asked.

"Excuse me?" Jess got defensive. It was reflex from his teens that unfortunately still reared it's ugly head despite that he was more adult.

"Your excuse," Lane repeated, she sighed and rolled her eyes before clarifying, "For bumping into Rory."

"Oh," Jess said, relaxing a little, but not much. "I was listening to Luke, walked out backwards, turned around and it was just too late. But shouldn't you have known that if you were watching and warning Rory?"

Lane shrugged, "I was paying attention to her, not you."

"Or maybe you just need a new prescription," Jess shot back. "I've got to get over to Doose's to get something for Luke. It was nice bumping into you." Jess brushed past them and walked off, letting them stare after him with their jaws slack.

***

Rory threaded her fingers through his and smiled at him as she brought their hands up over their heads and met his lips in a kiss. As their kiss ended and they pulled slightly away from each other their hands came down to chest level, fingers splaying until their hands matched palm to palm. Jess's hands were larger than hers, and his fingers longer. Though his were slender, her's were more so. He pressed his fingertips into hers and let his fingers arched. Her hands were so small next to his. She told him once that she loves his hands, that they were a working man's hands. That they made her feel secure. That they were tough and callused, yet she knew them to be incredibly tender, as well as strong. He looked at her and she smiled at him and they shared a brief kiss before she pulled back.

"We'd better get downstairs," she said, almost breathlessly.

"If you insist."

"And I do," she grinned, "Not that I don't love spending time with you, but mom's probably home by now and-"

He cut her off, "If she knew what we were doing she'd-"

"No," she cut him off, "she's probably just wondering where I am. She wouldn't care that we're canoodling."

"Canoodling?"

"It's a Hollywood term. All National Enquirer. Like, 'J-Lo and Colin were seen canoodling at the premiere of her new movie.' That sort of thing." She began leading him out of the apartment.

"Colin?"

"Farrell."

"I thought she was still with Ben."

"Oh no, she dumped Affleck at the end of February."

"I mean Bratt."

"Oh, I forgot about him. He's been gone for about two months."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You scare me sometimes."

"Good to know." They stepped out from behind the curtain and into the diner.

"Coffee before you go?"

"Sure," Rory hopped up on a stool and swung her legs as he poured her coffee.

He put the pot back and smiled at her. Then the smile faded, "Uh oh, here comes your mom and she does not look happy."

Rory turned, "Oh my god she has my diary." She turns back to him, "Run, run far away and hide."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and do not want you to die a horrible death now go."

Jess turned and hurried out the back door.

***

Jess ran a hand through his hair and pushed open the door of the market. She would be the death of him yet.

I hoped you were coming home to stay I was headed to church

Lane burst through the Gilmore's door calling Rory's name. Rory answered her from her room where she lay on her stomach reading a large book. Lane hurried in and flopped onto the bed beside her.

"I can't stay long because Mom is insisting we go to Bible Study tonight, as if it's any different from high school."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after yesterday's encounter, you got real quiet and I got worried."

"I'm okay. It was just unexpected."

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes I'm really okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Lane, I'm sure."

"Okay, so anyways, are we still on for shopping tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, I have to get out of here. See you then." Lane jumped up and headed out of the room, bumping into Rory's desk on the way, causing a book to fall. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Fine." Lane rubbed her hip, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Lane walked out the door and Rory looked down to see what book had fallen. It was her old diary. She stared at it as though it were a snake poised to strike.

***

"You," Lorelai exclaimed once she'd entered the diner. "I can't believe you. Home, now." Lorelai pointed out the door with the book. Rory stood up and stormed out of the diner, Lorelai on her heels. "I just can't believe it, Rory."

"Well I can't either, I cannot believe you, of all people, would go through my diary." Rory continued briskly stomping down the street.

"Well I guess it's a damn good thing I did huh?"

"That depends on where you're standing." They were nearing the house now.

"I cannot even begin to wrap my head around this. You're smart Rory, that's how it's always been. You've been the smart one, I've been the irresponsible one." Rory stormed up the steps and spun around.

"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of having to be the smart, responsible one. It's your job," Rory screamed at Lorelai.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open, but before she could retort a door interrupted them both. Their heads snapped simultaneously towards Babette's.

"Dolls, are you okay? I heard screaming." Babette called.

"We're fine Babette." Lorelai called back. Rory rolled her eyes and walked into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Is Rory upset about something?"

"Oh, yeah, just a little. I better check on her."

"You do that, dear."

Lorelai followed Rory into the house and to the kitchen, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Tell me you at least used protection."

"I'm sorry, but it never really came up."

Lorelai let go of Rory, "Well I'm sure something had to come up, Rory. This sort of thing doesn't happen without something coming up!"

"You're acting just like Grandma!"

Lorelai gaped at her, "Oh no you don't. Rory, I won't let you be me."

"But I'm not you."

"Having unprotected sex with Jess? Sure sounds like me."

"Oh so now you've had unprotected sex with Jess? I guess that brings a whole new level to the phrase 'everybody's doing it,' huh?"

"Oh you so did not just go there."

"Guess what, I did."

"What are you thinking Rory?"

"Maybe the problem was I wasn't thinking, I was feeling."

"Oh right, you weren't thinking. Because you had to have been not thinking for this to happen." Rory snorts. "Do you even have any idea where he's been," Lorelai demands. Rory looks up at her shocked, but before she can talk Lorelai continues. "He is more experienced Rory, both you and I know that. Do you know that he doesn't have a disease, or maybe he got you pregnant. What do they teach you at that school?"

"Mom, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal?" Lorelai shrieks. She reached out and sweeps her hand across the table, spilling all that was on it to the floor, shattering the salt and pepper shakers. "It's a very big deal! We have to get you tested. Right now, we're going to the gynecologist. Come on." Lorelai grabs her arm and pulls her out of the house, grabbing her keys on the way. Some sanity seems to have seeped into Rory because she does not fight her.

***

The sound of the door slamming broke Rory from the memory. She got off her bed and walked to the book as she heard her mother call out. She picked up the book and called, "In here." She opened a drawer of her desk and put the book inside, shutting the drawer tightly.

I was off to drink you away

Jess was bored. It was quite ironic really. Luke had given him the day off, and now Jess would rather be in the diner, busily working. Instead he was wandering rather aimlessly around downtown Hartford, bored out of his mind. He went to the record store already, and you can only browse for so long before some junior high girls come in squealing about the latest boy band making you want to gag. He couldn't go to the bookstore, it'd remind him too much of Rory, and this was supposed to be a Rory-free day. He'd thought about going to the movies, but sitting in the dark watching couples make out through a undoubtedly cliche movie didn't hold the appeal it once did. This combined caused him to walk into the bar. He was an adult, he could have a drink if he wanted. Granted it was only two in the afternoon and he was beginning to drink more often. He didn't have a problem, not yet at least.

He thought that sitting in the bar drowning his sorrows in gin would be preferable to his other options. Unfortunately it did nothing to stop his thoughts of Rory. It wasn't long before the memories took over.

***

Jess came to an abrupt stop at the bushes that lined the Gilmore property. The jeep was just pulling into the drive. It came to a halt and Lorelai and Rory emerged. Rory walked into the house ahead of her mother in a huff. Jess snuck around the house to see into Rory's windows. He watched as Rory entered her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, Lorelai was no where in sight. Jess quickly ran in a crouched position up to her window and tapped on it lightly. Rory looked over and hurried to the window. She pulled it up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What in the world are you doing here? You need to leave."

"I came to see how you were doing. What's going on?"

"My mom will kill you on sight, especially if she finds you outside my window. She knows Jess. I wrote in my diary and she knows we slept together." Jess sucks in a breath, his eyes getting wide. "We got into this huge fight over it. She took me to the doctor and had some tests done. It was bad."

Before Jess could reply they heard Lorelai calling Rory's name and approaching the door. Rory turned to him, "You have to go. I'll call you when I can and tell you more." without waiting for a response Rory shut the window and walked towards her door, calling out to her mom.

Jess ran quickly away from the house.

***

Jess disgustedly slammed his glass on the bar, paid his bill and left the establishment.

I thought about you for a long time

"I can't believe the summer's almost over," Lane said sadly. She, Rory and Lorelai were walking around the town people watching and eating ice cream.

"I can," Rory said. "I'm almost happy to see it go."

"Blasphemy!" Lorelai objected.

"She just wants to get back to submerging herself in school work so she won't have to think about Jess, unlike all summer," Lane volunteered.

"Gee, thanks Lane, you make me sound like some sort of deranged psycho."

"Awww, honey," Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder. "You are a deranged psycho, but you're one I love."

"Great," Rory mumbled.

***

"Look, Rory," Lorelai sighed, this was going to be hard. "I may have overreacted just a little earlier. I love you, and I trust you, but I think you may have been a little blinded."

Rory nodded, "I'm sorry mom, for everything."

"Everything? What's everything?"

"Jess, Yale, everything."

"Honey, I'm not mad at you over Yale."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. As much as I wanted you to go to Harvard, I think it was more my dream than yours, and you only had it because you didn't know anything else. But now that you've decided on Yale, I've thought all about it, and it's closer, and still good. You can come home more often, and I can come and visit you."

"Well you're being very mature about it."

"I am aren't I?"

"I'm so proud, my mommy's all grown up," Rory laughs. "Can I go see Jess?"

"What?"

"Well, he knows, that you know, and I know he's probably worried, and I just want to go and tell him what happened."

"I see."

"Can I?"

Lorelai sighs, "Fine, yeah, go."

Rory grins, "Thanks mom." Rory hugs Lorelai before leaving.

***

"I better head home," Lane says, "See you guys later."

"Bye Lane," Rory and Lorelai chorus.

Can't seem to get you off my mind

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect blue. The perfect blue for a perfect day to end a perfect summer, for someone else. For it had been far from a perfect summer for Jess. Seeing Rory, running into her at every inopportune moment. It'd been hell. Thankfully it was almost over and he could head back to New York to school, and the sanctuary the bustling city had to offer.

For now thought he settled for sitting on the bridge, reading and thinking. He cringed a little as he watched a family of ducks troupe into the water down the shore a little ways. Eventually he relaxed and returned to his book.

***

"Young man," a voice called. Jess looked up from behind the counter where he was reading. An older woman was waving towards him from a booth near the window. He sighed and got up, picking up his pad as he walked over.

"What can I get you today ma'am?"

"I'll take an iced tea, a club sandwich and a side salad."

"Coming right up," Jess jotted the order down and took it back behind the counter. He gave the order to Caesar and then set about getting the woman's iced tea. He really wanted to get to see Rory, to see what happened, and he kind of had news for her. However, Luke was off somewhere with Nicole which left Jess helping Caesar. If Jess wasn't so happy for his uncle he'd be getting pretty annoyed by now. He took the iced tea to the woman and went back behind the counter to sit. The bell rang a few minutes later, causing him to look up from his book. It wasn't Rory, but before he returned to his book he noticed a figure walking towards the diner. That was Rory. He smiled to himself. Maybe things weren't as bad as his overactive imagination had thought. He watched as she walked up to the door and opened it, causing the bell to jingle again. He smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied with a light smile. Their lips met in the middle in a sweet kiss.

***

Jess shook himself out of that train of thought and returned to his book. Turning it sideways to make a note in the margin.

I can't understand why we're living life this way

Rory pushed open the door to Luke's and walked in taking a seat at the counter. Luke came up and poured her a cup of coffee. "You excited?" he asked.

"Yeah, It was good to be home, but now I'm anxious to get back to school."

Luke nodded, "So, what can I get you for breakfast?"

"Danish, please."

Luke started to walk away but turned back, "Hey, where's your mom?"

"Oh, emergency at the inn."

"Oh." Luke went and got her a Danish and brought it back. "Here you go."

"Thanks Luke." Rory took a bite of her Danish as Jess emerged from behind the curtain. Upon seeing her he turned to walk away.

"Oh no, this has to stop," Luke said. "Get back out here Jess."

Jess sighed and came back out, "What?"

"I gave the two of you all summer to work this out, but summer is over and now I'm done waiting. Do you have any idea what it's like to have to balance this, especially when Rory and Lorelai are in here constantly? It leaves me short handed."

Rory snuck a glance at Jess only to find he was looking at her. He looked away, turning his gaze to the floor, face turned away from Rory.

"Well?" Luke pressed.

Rory glanced back at Jess. He was still staring at the floor. She picked up her coffee and drank the last of it. "I'm sorry Luke," she said, Jess looked up. She continued, "I guess some things aren't fixable. Thanks for the danish." She got up, grabbed her danish and walked out of the diner.

***

"So your mom's not mad?" Jess asked Rory.

"Well, she's less mad, more understanding, but you're still in danger." Jess nodded.

"Also, it seems I'm not pregnant," she said looking down. They were in Luke's apartment, sitting on the couch. Jess had taken a break so they could have some privacy.

"Well, that's good, I guess," Jess said.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'm going to go live with my dad."

"What?" Rory looked at him.

Jess looked down, "I'm moving to California to live with my dad for a while. Maybe I'll go to school out there."

"Why?" Rory tried to get her voice to stay steady.

Jess looked up at her, she looked ready to cry, but she was trying to stay strong.

"I need to see, what he's like. I'll never know what could have been. But I don't want to be 5 years down the road asking if I could have made things different."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"I need answers, and maybe," he lowered his voice, "maybe it will help me understand. Understand him, understand myself, it could make me a better father, or at least a little more prepared."

"Is this because of me?"

"Of course not, Rory."

She nodded. They sat their quiet for a moment. "I have to go meet my mom, when do you leave?"

"In three days."

She nodded again before getting up and walking out of the apartment. Jess sighed, watching her form disappear from behind the frosted glass. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair before standing up and leaving himself.

***

Rory couldn't wait to get back to school. She'd talked to Melody a few times over summer break, and she missed her, plus she knew Melody would have a totally different perspective on the Jess situation than anyone else she'd talked to. After all, Melody didn't know him, had never met him. She'd never even seen his picture. But that would change. When Rory got back she'd dig out the picture she'd put away, show it to Melody, and tell her everything. Hopefully the girl would have a solution.

I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home

Author's Note #2: Hey, check out Kat's fabulous art inspired by the song, but not by my fic. They go together, but... weren't done together. It's cool that way. 


End file.
